Different
by hachoo
Summary: Fred and George had always been different, ever since they were born. And while they never understood why no one else could see it, it didn't bother them. They knew that their differences made them stronger together than they could ever be alone.


**A/N:** So I don't even know what this is. It's plotless, it's random, it's short, it's… I don't know. But it wouldn't get out of my head. It doesn't even have dialogue, which is very unusual for me. But yes, well… I posted it up anyway. Feedback would be much appreciated (although please don't be too harsh)!

**Disclaimer: **Whoops, I keep forgetting to do these. Well, I don't own anything of the characters. Sadly.

**Different**

Fred and George had always been different, ever since they were born. Or possibly even before that. Molly had always sworn that one of the twins had kicked harder than the other. Either way, as they grew up their differences became more noticeable, at least to Fred and George.

They never understood why no one else could see it.

Fred had been one centimetre taller than George since they had turned fourteen. It was barely noticeable to the average person, but Fred and George realised the instant it happened, and George had been trying to catch up ever since, unsuccessfully of course. George had a small mole on his upper back that Fred didn't have; they were seven when they finally realised this, after finally giving up on the fact that they had the same number of freckles.

Fred's smile was slightly wider, his teeth more visible when he laughed. George's teeth were somewhat more even, although Fred always claimed that as soon as George's wisdom teeth came out it would all change. Fred's hair was a bit coarser, a bit thicker. George's voice was faintly lower, which he never failed to tease Fred about.

It wasn't just their physical characteristics that were different though.

For example, George didn't like blueberries. He'd hated them ever since he could remember. But Molly would always put an equal amount of blueberries on his and Fred's plates at breakfast. George was sure that he had told her several times, but with seven children, things often slipped Molly's mind.

But Fred always remembered. Every time they were served blueberries, without fail he would transfer his own extra fruit, whether it be strawberries, bananas or raspberries (all of which he loved), onto George's plate and take the blueberries from George, evening out their share.

Fred had always hated to see people argue. It had started when he was little, when he would burst into tears as soon as there was a fight. No-one really understood why. As he grew older, the tears had lessened, but his dislike of arguments never ceased. More than once he found himself cringing as Molly and Arthur bickered furiously over trivial family matters, and he had often taken to walking out of the room whenever Hermione and Ron began hurling insults at each other (which was unfortunately extremely frequent).

Of course, no one seemed to recognise this except George. George would follow him as he walked out, offer him a comforting hug as their parents yelled downstairs, and wipe away any tears that managed to escape after a particularly bad row, like the one between their father and Percy. George eventually became somewhat of a peacemaker. Everyone thought it was because he was sensitive and emotional. None of them even considered it was his way of protecting his twin.

And that was just how it had always been.

But the differences went beyond personal preferences.

Fred was louder. It was true that both twins were exuberant, but out of the two Fred was the more social one, the animated one, the one who was always in the mood to pull a prank or share a laugh. Fred was the one who would step forward without looking, and deal with the consequences later. He could be cruel with his pranks when he felt it was deserved, always one to step up to a challenger, never one to back down. Fred was the one who was fiercely protective of his family, particularly his twin, to the point where he would snap at anyone he thought might harm them. More than a few Slytherins had been on the receiving end of his temper. Fred was more spontaneous, more intense.

George on the other hand was quieter, slightly more inclined to be serious when the situation called for it, more in tune with other people's feelings. George was the one who made Fred stop and think before taking that step forward, the one who considered the consequences of their actions. George was the one who would spend hours researching ways to make their pranks possible, while Fred would give up after fifteen minutes and go get food. George was the one who would come up with a brilliant plan to get back at anyone who insulted his family, rather than seek on-the-spot revenge like Fred. George was more rational, more sensible.

They were different on so many levels.

However for some reason, their friends, siblings, and even parents sometimes had difficult telling the two apart. But Fred and George weren't too hassled.

They knew they were different.

Their differences, whether people could see them or not, were what defined them.

Their differences were what made them two parts of a whole.

Because they weren't the same part.

They were different.

And their differences were what made them stronger together than they could ever be alone.


End file.
